


Куклы старой Магды

by Vinmar



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinmar/pseuds/Vinmar
Summary: Имс не верит в черную магию, пока не встречает кое-кого.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Kudos: 22





	Куклы старой Магды

**Author's Note:**

> Эта вещь является частью романа "Там, внизу", но может читаться как отдельный самостоятельный рассказ.

Пахло переспелыми винными грушами и горячим хлебом из пекарни.

Имс шёл по набережной Преголи, серо-зеленой, как его глаза, умиротворяюще тихой, и слушал, как шелестит золотая листва на буковых деревьях.

Река в этом месте, вокруг острова Кнайпхоф, ленилась и подставляла небу гладкое зеркало, однако Имсу доводилось удить из неё рыбу дальше, по берегам маленьких деревень, и улов всегда оказывался богатым: попадались не только окунь, сазан и лещ, но даже сёмга и налим. Имс рыбалку любил, местность вокруг Кёнигсберга, включая все леса и водоёмы, знал отлично, но ещё лучше знал сам город: каждую его улочку, каждый дом, каждую подворотню. Что Альтштадт, что Ломзе, что Форштадт, что Лаак – Имс везде ориентировался с закрытыми глазами днём и ночью.

Ничего удивительного в этом не было. Имс происходил из старинной семьи, которая жила этим городом, души в нём не чаяла и делала для него всё, что только могла. К примеру, дед Имса работал на строительстве и электрификации первых трамвайных линий в начале века, а отец приложил руку к скульптурным формам, украшавшим Главный вокзал. Сам Имс тоже пошел по творческой дорожке и поступил в местную академию художеств. Художник из него, получился, чего уж стесняться, очень даже неплохой. Перед войной ему прочили большое и светлое будущее. В частности, Имсу посчастливилось поучаствовать в оформлении пары залов для торжественных приёмов в Замке.

Имс любил бродить по городу с мольбертом, подолгу торчал около Замка и Собора, не уставая зарисовывать их, веселился в плотно сидевших на Кнайпхофе пивных и кафетериях, болтал со всеми, танцевал, пил, словом, вёл себя так, как будто в мире нет войны, как будто в мире никогда не было никаких войн, как будто Имс и предположить не мог, зачем и за что можно воевать и погибать.

Имс был воплощением жизни: красивый дерзкий молодой человек, обладавший сокрушительной силы чарами, одинаково пленявшими мужчин и женщин. Художник, гедонист, авантюрист и несомненный талант, Имс к своим почти тридцати имел внушительный любовный опыт и намеревался на этой дороге и дальше собирать спелые плоды.

В этот солнечный золотой день в начале октября сорок третьего, в очередной раз набрасывая маслом виды Собора у реки и хрипло что-то насвистывая, он и познакомился с офицером-искусствоведом, молодым улыбчивым капитаном Стефаном Леменом, откомандированным из Берлина в Кёнигсберг для изучения Янтарной комнаты, вывезенной из России. Гауляйтер Кох всё-таки выпросил у Гитлера выставить комнату в Кёнигсберге до создания музея фюрера в Линце.

Имс был несказанно счастлив оказаться так близко к сокровищнице, так много о ней узнать, получить возможность зарисовывать её день и ночь в деталях. К тому же он начал увлекаться фотографией и это искусство здесь тоже умело использовал. А ещё он умело использовал определённого рода навыки с Леменом, который плыл от одного только взгляда на доставшегося ему красавчика.

Стефан Лемен настолько забылся в любовном угаре, что начал водить Имса на встречи с офицерами вермахта в приватные кабинки ресторанов и закрытых клубов. Имс и там иногда рисовал – всё, что видел. Острый карандаш и острый глаз всегда оставались при нём, как и вызывающая одним своим видом улыбка. Он сам не успел понять, как оказался в постели другого офицера, который на Лемена смотрел как на говорящую вошь.

Штурмбаннфюрер СС Юрген Краузе имел крайне выдержанный характер, холодные бесцветные глаза и чёткие, словно высеченные из мрамора черты лица, и даже те, кто входил в круг его приятелей, считали его абсолютно бесчувственным. Кроме того, за ним тянулся шлейф какой-то несусветной мистики. Имс за пару недель успел наслушаться самых разных сплетен, среди которых попадались совсем уж несуразные: Краузе выступал в них гипнотизером, знатоком рун и даже колдуном. Имс к этим разговорам внимательно прислушивался, хотя виду не подавал. Роль не слишком глубокомысленного сибарита ему удавалась с блеском.

А потом Краузе проявил интерес к художественным способностям Имса и как бы невзначай спросил его, не хочет ли он зарисовывать некие опыты. Зарисовывать, а также фотографировать. 

– Нам не помешал бы свой хроникёр, – заметил он, и Имс не стал уточнять: кому это «нам».

К тому времени он уже знал, что Краузе курирует деятельность местной лаборатории Аненербе. И его нисколько не удивляли слухи, чёрными осами роившиеся вокруг его высокопоставленного любовника.

Честно говоря, этим слухам было далеко до реального положения дел. 

***

Так ранней весной сорок четвёртого, ветреной и сырой, типично балтийской, для Имса началась пора чудес, которых он предпочёл бы никогда не знать.

Он видел, что тело Краузе сплошь покрыто рунами арманического футарка, что он крайне серьёзно воспринимает всё, что связано «со следами духовности наших славных предков ариев, которые обитали в древности на Арктогее». Имс считал теорию об Арктогее и о её столице Туле редкостным бредом, но на Краузе смотрел глазами неофита, жадно впитывающего мудрость наставника.

С точки зрения Имса, нельзя было воспринимать всерьёз бредни таких нарциссических психопатов, как Гвидо фон Лист, Герман Вирт, Альфред Розенберг и Отто Ран. Не говоря уже о Гиммлере, который давно свихнулся (и это всем было прекрасно известно) на идее возрождения в своей персоне короля Генриха Птицелова, а кроме того, отличался редким садизмом, частично замешанным на сексуальных перверсиях. Спальня вообще часто оказывалась слабым местом «выдержанных» офицеров СС и СД.

Краузе был, слава богу, довольно консервативен. Имсу не составляло труда зажечь его и выжать до капли в считанные минуты. Юрген не ловил кайфа от чужой боли, он был человеком крайне жёстких правил, самостоятельно установленных, и Имс просто смёл его, как огненный смерч, сожрал с потрохами – молодой крокодил под видом яркого цветка. 

(Краузе, кстати, с Имсом довольно сильно рисковал. Если бы узнали, что штурмбаннфюрер СС, да ещё куратор одного из важнейших проектов Ананербе, трахает молодого прусского художника, ему бы пришлось туго. Тысячелетний рейх должен был сиять кристальной чистотой и никак не терпел в своих рядах гомосексуалистов, а уже такое элитное общество, как «Наследие предков» – и подавно. Специалист по культуре готов и викингов доктор Герберт Янкун, помнился, с пеной у рта доказывал, что древние германцы безжалостно топили в болотах педерастов вместе с их семьями).

Имс твёрдо держался прагматической позиции и ни в какую мистику, будь это даже обереги в виде рун, не верил. Тем более в виде рун, придуманных фон Листом. Тот и поэтом-то был хреновым. Он кусал губы, когда Юрген с благоговением взирал на собственные татуировки, а иногда снисходил из сияющих чертогов своего разума и рассказывал Имсу, что значит каждая из них. Имс послушно хлопал ресницами.

Опыты, которые Имс фотографировал и зарисовывал, проводились в двух местах: в так называемых лабораториях в четырёх зданиях на Кнайпхофе вблизи Замка и Собора – и в замке Бальга за городом, бывшей крепости магистров-крестоносцев.

Сначала Имса, если честно, всё это забавляло. Аненербе откопало в Кёнигсберге ветхий культ «кукол старой Магды» – местную разновидность вудуизма. Краузе и его команда, так же, как и сам Вирт, и летописец «Кенигберга-13», как называли люди из СС и Аненербе местные лаборатории, фон Альтов, и адепт «психоанализа в погонах» барон Рыглоу, почему-то удивительно серьёзно относились к обрядам вуду и вообще к колдовству, близкому к некромантии. Да что там: Гиммлер был помешан на перстнях с изображением Мёртвой головы, искренне верил, что некоторые вещи способны защищать от смерти, а некоторые – призывать её на помощь, заставлять служить. Да вся верхушка СС капитально двинулась на почве оккультизма, причём самого мрачного, и неудивительно, что там пышно цвели тревожность, паранойя, садизм и мазохизм.

Однако Имс не переставал наблюдать и всё тщательно зарисовывать, фотографировать и конспектировать, в том числе собственным шифром. Конечно, он пропускал мимо ушей пафосные речи о «столкновении человека и недочеловека», а вот вопросы использования в этом столкновении любого оружия, даже «живой смерти», его очень интересовали. Вообще Имса чрезвычайно интересовало всё, что касалось изобретения в «Кёнигсберге-13» любого оружия. Такой интерес был просто удивителен для ветреного художника и самовлюблённого красавчика. Имс старался проявлять его умеренно.

А оружие здесь пытались изобрести самое фантастическое. К примеру, в таком качестве рассматривали обычные сквозняки: Имс фотографировал и описывал, как подопытного садили на стул со спинкой, в которой прихотливым образом просверливали дырки, пускали в эти дырки воздух, и человек через несколько таких воздушных сеансов умирал от стремительно развивавшейся пневмонии. Правда, Имс узнал о таком исходе много позже – для него участники эксперимента просто менялись.

Однако вскоре стало ясно, что сквозняки себя не оправдали. Основное внимание сфокусировалось на «куклах старой Магды». Постепенно помещения «Кёнигсберга, 13» начали заполнять куклы, изображавшие политических и военных деятелей, воевавших против Германии. Эти куклы с пустыми глазницами, до дрожи походившие на живых людей, подвергались непрерывным уколам длинными серебряными иглами. Люди, ставившие такие уколы, считались сильными колдунами, однако Имс видел в них либо наглухо отбитых шизофреников, либо ловкачей-авантюристов. В других помещениях стояли ванны со льдом, где плавали глаза забитого скота, привезённые с мясобоен.

Имс едва сдерживал тошноту, когда смотрел на всё это: более нелепой смеси грустного цирка и сумасшедшего дома ему видеть не приходилось. Как бы ни бурлила в нём жизнь, постепенно вся эта гниль проникала и в него, истощала, иссушала, наполняла чернотой. Имс видел каждое утро в зеркале, как худеет и бледнеет его порочное отражение, как покрывается язвами красивый алый рот со слишком полными для мужчины губами, как выцветают глаза цвета тёмной стали, а подглазья, наоборот, тяжело наливаются свинцом.

Дополнительно расстраивало его то, что во всех этих опытах содержалось только безумие и не находилось никакого рационального зерна. Он зря тратил время, он зря тратил самого себя – и не мог выяснить ничего ценного. И возникал вопрос: почему? Потому что ценного на самом деле ничего не было – или потому, что Имс плохо старался, не там искал и не то слушал?

Но однажды, уже в середине мая, Краузе рассказал Имсу – с совершенно незнакомыми интонациями в голосе – о том, что они, кажется, нашли настоящего некроманта. Варлока, как сказал Краузе, зажмурясь, и вот тогда Имс узнал эти интонации: страх и восхищение. Никогда ещё Юрген ни о ком так не говорил. Имс думал, что такие чувства ему в принципе неведомы.

И всю ночь Имс гадал, что же это за очередной морок, какого очередного безумного чёрного князя с горящими глазами он увидит. Однако оказалось, что некромант – не князь, не аристократ, не «посвящённый», а скорее даже из тех, кого Третий рейх презирал и намеревался уничтожить. Во-первых, с явными семитскими корнями, как поведал Имсу один из военных психоаналитиков, пока они пили кофе в кухне перед утренним «обрядом», который для Имса должен быть стать сюрпризом – ему это пообещал уже четвёртый человек за утро. (К Имсу, кстати, привыкли, он слился со здешней средой, стал её органичной частью, а порой и несомненным украшением. К презренному гомосексуализму в Аненербе был склонен не только Краузе). Во-вторых, совсем юный, да к тому же пианист, интеллигент. В-третьих, сотрудничал он с лабораторией совсем не добровольно, его шантажировали судьбой его семьи. В общем, подводных камней было столько, что Имс пребывал в изумлении: зачем вообще было с таким типом связываться?

Но ещё больше он изумился, когда некроманта увидел воочию.

Это был тонкий юноша с некогда – в счастливое время – золотистой кожей, тёмными волосами и чуть вытянутыми, с азиатским разрезом карими глазами. А ещё у него были очень красивые руки – как же, пианист, вспомнил Имс. И длинные ноги. И прямая спина.

Имс мог бы рисовать его всю свою жизнь.

Артур, его зовут Артур, шепнул кто-то.

Артур подошёл к столу, где рядками стояли куклы – не те детально воссозданные чучела, как их называл Имс, политических персон в натуральную величину, а обычные – маленькие, лупоглазые, сшитые из пёстрых тряпок. Взял в руку куколку с белыми волосами, в красном шёлковом платьице, самую красивую. Посмотрел на неё. Погладил по искусственным светлым локонам. А потом наклонился вплотную к миниатюрному личику и что-то прошептал. И поставил куклу обратно на стол.

А дальше Имс испытал нечто совершенное новое и, кажется, впервые в жизни понял значение слова «тихий ужас».

Кукла хлопнула глазами и сделала шаг. И ещё. И ещё. А потом подняла ножку и ручку и закружилась в весьма изящном танце.

Это было прекрасно: крохотная красотка, ожившая фея в алом платьице, с огромными голубыми глазами и золотыми кудрями, двигавшаяся немного скованно, как после долгой болезни, но явно не собиравшаяся останавливаться.

Это было чудовищно.

***

После опыта с куколкой Краузе увёл Артура с собой, а потом куда-то убежали обалделой сворой все хвалёные гипнотизеры, психоаналитики, мифологи и рунологи – народу здесь толкалось всегда до чёртиков, а ещё секретная лаборатория тайного ведомства.

Имс боялся, как бы с Артуром чего-нибудь этакого не сделали, но сразу оборвал себя: тот только что стал самой ценной находкой Аненербе, самым дорогим его приобретением, глупо было такое портить, а тем более уничтожать. Скорее всего, увеличили давление, пообещали отправить родных в Аушвиц в случае непокорности или что-то в подобном духе.

Сам Имс рыбкой выскользнул из лаборатории и в одной из ближайших подворотен дождался Артура, а потом последовал за ним.

Артур шёл быстро, засунув руки в карманы брюк, белая рубашка светилась в лучах солнца и трепетала от влажного ветра. Сколько ему лет, думал Имс, – семнадцать, восемнадцать? Ну максимум двадцать, не больше.

Имс успел поймать его взгляд – когда все они смотрели на танцующую куклу. Это не был взгляд торжествующий и горделивый, это был взгляд усталых глаз, чуть припухших, покрасневших – и каких-то совсем отстранённых. Артур скользнул по лицу Имса безо всякого интереса, как по пустому месту, а такое редко случалось, прямо скажем.

Имс этого просто так оставить, конечно, не мог. Поэтому шагал сейчас по мягкой пыли, совсем не скрываясь, дымил сигаретой, улыбался попадавшимся навстречу дамочкам в шляпках, кивнул курившей на крыльце знакомой старушенции в меховой горжетке, побитой молью.

Они довольно долго шли таким образом по направлению к Кузнечному мосту, миновали его, след в след, как два корабля одной флотилии, и Имс уже начал задумываться об активных действиях, когда под очередной дворовой аркой Артур резко обернулся и спросил без обиняков:

– Что тебе нужно?

Не самое удачное место он выбрал для выяснения отношений. Арка уже и сама находилась во дворе, а вела в ещё более глухой двор и не отличалась освещенностью.

Имс подошёл вплотную. У него никаких мыслей не было, всё вылетело из головы. Артур смотрел упрямо и холодно, но вдруг смешался, сполз взглядом на губы Имса, остановился на пару секунд, потом очень быстро пополз ниже и уткнулся в безопасную пуговицу на пиджаке в районе груди.

Имс не понимал, что с ним. Стало жарко, предметы вокруг расплылись, он слышал, как кровь бьётся в висках. И ещё Имсу бросались в глаза какие-то мелочи, совсем несущественные: тень от ресниц, нежная кожа на шее, трещина на губе, трепет тонких ноздрей, завиток тёмных волос. Неужели это и есть магия, мимолетно подумал он, как занимательно…

Потом вдруг до него дошло.

Интересно, что до Артура, видимо, дошло даже раньше, а ещё интереснее, что он, похоже, нисколько не был удивлён.

– Говорят, ты пианист? – спросил Имс.

Артур, кажется, изумился.

– Ну… да, – осторожно кивнул он.

– Может, сыграешь мне что-нибудь? – продолжал Имс, и, определённо, Артур оценил абсолютно глухое желание, застившее ему взор и разум.

Имс и сам оценил: мозг ему, кажется, вконец отказал. Он даже не понимал, что несёт.

– Эээ… сейчас? – осторожно спросил Артур, косясь на Имса, как на буйного помешанного.

– А когда же ещё? – непробиваемо ответил Имс.

И они зашагали по улице бок о бок.

Артур происходил не просто из хорошей семьи, оценил Имс, а из очень хорошей и прекрасно обеспеченной. Имс почему-то, когда первый раз его увидел, вообразил его этаким бедным сироткой из депрессивных районов в районе дальних причалов, но его обманули бледность, усталость и заплаканные глаза. Артур жил в самом богатом районе города – Амалиенау, на Кёрте-аллее, в отдельном доме. Имс внимательно оглядел добротную красную черепичную крышу, пестрые фахтверковые стены, похожие цветом на марципан, грушевые и каштановые деревья в саду. Дом оказался двухэтажный, очень уютный внутри: много резной деревянной мебели, новенький патефон с огромной красной пастью, мягкие стулья, обитые шёлковым штофом, зелёные изразцы на кухне, ванна на львиных лапах и огромные медные краны в ванной комнате, тяжёлые шторы, зеркала в пол, живые цветы.

Фортепиано, небольшое и старинное, стояло в гостиной напротив круглого стола, где на подносах располагались разноцветные стеклянные графины с выпивкой на любой вкус.

Да, дом был богатый, со вкусом обставленный, но совершенно пустой, хотя явно ещё совсем недавно в нём жила семья.

– Почему ты один? – спросил Имс, хотя уже знал ответ.

Артур промолчал: он тоже знал, что Имс знает ответ.

– Какая семья у тебя? – безжалостно продолжал Имс. – Много кого увезли?

– Отец и сестра, – нехотя сказал Артур, сел на стул, помолчал неловко, потом кивнул на графины. – Есть шнапс, коньяк… Ликер вишнёвый. Будешь что-то?

– Ты так плохо играешь? – усмехнулся Имс.

Артур смешался. Имс не понимал, как это в нём сочетается: неловкий мальчишка с опущенными глазами и сильнейший иллюзионист.

– Сиди, я сам налью. Курить можно?

Артур кивнул своим коленям.

– А яичный желток найдётся? – спросил Имс, зажимая губами сигарету. – Тогда уж сделаем «Кровавую язву», пробовал такой коктейль?

Артур повёл плечами.

– Сейчас сделаю по первому классу. Всё для этого есть.

Артур притащил коробку с яйцами и молчал наблюдал, как Имс смешивает желтки и весь только что перечисленный алкоголь: и шнапс, и коньяк, и ликёр с вишней, как трясёт шейкером, как колет лед. Имс был словно джинн в кольцах голубого дыма, занятый бытовым колдовством.

– Однажды мы с сестрой решили сделать рождественский пирог, – вдруг решил поведать Артур. – А там в рецепте цукаты, вишня засахаренная, херес, коньяк… И вот мы сделали смесь из коньяка с хересом и цукатами в большой кастрюле… А потом надо было взбить масло с сахаром и сделать тесто… Но мы как-то незаметно увлеклись и сначала съели все цукаты, а потом выпили из кастрюли весь алкоголь… Мама нашла на кухне разбитые яйца и рассыпанную муку, а мы бегали по саду и безобразно хохотали, играли в снежки… Потом нас заставили отмывать кухню…

Имс хмыкнул, представив картинку.

– Сколько вам было лет?

– Мне двенадцать, ей – восемь…

– Как её имя?

– Ида. Знаешь, у Андерсена есть сказка – «Цветы маленькой Иды». Мама в честь неё назвала.

– Сказка не слишком весёлая, – заметил Имс.

– Но красивая! – возразил Артур.

Имс из шейкера разлил коктейль по узорным серебряным стаканчикам и пододвинул один Артуру.

– Выпьешь два таких – и будешь не музыкант, а бог, – пообещал он, сам отпивая большой глоток и затягиваясь сигаретой.

Огромная скала, лежавшая у него на плечах каждую минуту последних полутора лет, быстро теряла вес. Артур начал фыркать уже после первого стакана, а со второго стал воздушным, как фея Динь-Динь.

– Артур, я в самом деле хочу послушать, как ты играешь.

Артур не ломался – сел за фортепиано, но некоторое время сидел над клавишами, раздумывал. Щёки его разрумянились, воротник на шее слегка потемнел от пота, короткие волосы растрепались и завились.

Первое, что он сыграл, Имс знал прекрасно, и да, это было гениально, хрустально и брало за душу, но всё же это было банально. Имс так Артуру и сказал. Шопен, вальс до-диез минор. Безупречная классика, Имс так и представлял, что Артур играет что-то подобное, они с Шопеном сливались в гармонии, но Имсу хотелось чего-то другого.

Артур кивнул и сыграл ещё одного Шопена: ноктюрн си бемоль минор, и нежнее его сложно было что-то представить, так, наверное, падает снег на Рождество, или наоборот, раскрываются бутоны белых цветов в саду. Однако Имс и тут молчал, пуская дым кольцами, и Артур слегка прищурил глаза.

А затем его пальцы как-то особенно взметнулись над клавишами, и те завибрировали, загудели, налились скрытым гневом, словно покраснев. Потом гнев перетёк в такую же затаённую мольбу, и фортепиано обрело живой голос: он спрашивал Имс о самых важных вещах, задавал вопросы, на которые у него не нашлось ответа.

Когда Артур закончил, Имс долго смотрел в окно, потом спросил, что это.

– Это Рахманинов, прелюдия соль минор. Я слышал пять лет назад в Брюсселе, как её исполняет Гилельс. Это советский пианист. Говорят, сейчас он играет эту прелюдию на фронте для русских солдат. Музыка напоминает им, за что они сражаются на войне. Он очень смелый, хотя ещё молодой, ему даже нет тридцати… Я думаю… я думаю, он такой, как ты.

Имс от неожиданности уронил приличную горку горячего пепла на светлые брюки.

– А тебе-то, Артур, сколько лет?

– Двадцать.

– Слава богу, а то я начал чувствовать себя пожирателем младенцев. Возьми ещё выпей и сыграй мне что-нибудь… с чертовщиной. Под стать тому, что ты сегодня сделал. Как это вообще выходит у тебя, все эти фокусы с куклами?

– Это не фокусы, – сдвинул брови Артур. – Это старая магия.

– Возможно, – осторожно сказал Имс. – Возможно, ты веришь в это, но до сих пор под видом колдунов мне попадались исключительно садисты и психопаты.

– Разве ты… не разделяешь их воззрения? Ты же работаешь там… Ведёшь для них хронику…

– А ты, Артур? Ты живёшь в городе, который наводнен войсками вермахта, из которого сделали цитадель. И неплохо живёшь. Жил, по крайней мере. Пока горстка поклонников рун, придуманных патологическим нарциссом, не услышала сплетни о мальчишке, который якобы владеет магией.

– Не все руны придуманы Гвидо фон Листом.

– Я знаю, – мягко ответил Имс. – Но разве они говорят нам что-то конкретное?

– Они многое говорят. И на многое способны.

– Не будем спорить, Артур. Сыграешь что-то такое, чтобы мне черти почудились?

– А разве они тебе не чудятся уже на каждом углу? – вдруг спросил Артур, и Имс едва не подавился грёбаной «Кровавой язвой».

Мальчишка иногда такое выдавал: хоть стой, хоть падай, и ведь как в воду глядел. Имс не совсем отрицал телепатические и гипнотические способности – очевидно, у Артура они всё же имелись. Тем интереснее он становился: не просто трюкач, не просто умелый иллюзионист, а что-то действительное редкое, необыкновенное, драгоценное. Имс любил всё редкое и всегда стремился присвоить его себе.

Артур смотрел на него не мигая, а потом снова повернулся к фортепиано и разразился музыкой, которая была как злой снежный буран в еловом лесу. Имс и забыл про «Пер Гюнта», а ведь мог бы предположить, читал, что Григ, после того как написал эту музыку к пьесе Ибсена, решительно попросил, чтобы «В пещере горного короля» при нём никогда не играли. Его самого тошнило от того количества древнего зла, которое он туда поместил.

Под «горного короля» Имс незаметно допил ядерный коктейль, а потом влил и в Артура последний стаканчик. Мир качался перед ними искристой чашей.

– Что требует от тебя Краузе?

– Тебе лучше знать, Имс, ты ведь проводишь с ним много времени, – сказал Артур, и ядом в его голосе можно было отравить весь город. – Спроси у него, когда будет удобный момент.

– А ты роза с шипами, Артур, – ухмыльнулся Имс, но момент вдруг потерял своё очарование. Вот только что всё сияло – и разом потухло.

Он поднялся и взял с кресла свой пиджак.

– Спасибо за блестящее исполнение, Артур. Ты, видимо, невероятно способный парень сразу во многих областях. Мой тебе совет: наделай им этих кукол, хоть всех проткни иголками, но потом беги куда глаза глядят и не задерживайся.

Артур промолчал, но затем, когда Имс уже пошёл к двери, сказал – каким-то совершенно другим голосом, вибрирующим, как бывает от сильной, крупной дрожи тела:

– Имс, ты ведь не за музыкой приходил.

Имс остановился, как приморозило.

– Откуда ты знаешь моё имя?

– Я знаю, кто ты. При сильных эмоциях у тебя прорезается акцент.

– Сильные эмоции? – вскинул бровь Имс. – Я никогда не испытывал сильных эмоций.

– Ты испытываешь их со мной, – Артур поднялся во весь рост и теперь смотрел так, точно они сражались на дуэли – и шпага Артура находилась у Имсова горла.

Имс когда-то фехтовал, он знал, как это бывает. Однако мальчишка не мог ничего знать, это был абсолютный блеф, но зачем?..

– Я знаю, кто ты, – повторил Артур. – И ты ошибся: я не испытываю презрения. Я знаю, зачем ты всё это делаешь. И дело вообще… вообще не в этом.

– А в чём? – сипло спросил Имс.

– Ты не понимаешь пока всего того, что творится. Тебе кажется это случайностью… ошибкой, которую можно исправить. Но они не выпустят меня живым, Имс, это невозможно. Вопрос лишь в том, сколько это продлится, но я не думаю, что долго. А я бы хотел… хотел узнать, как это. Ведь мне всего двадцать.

– Узнать, как… что? – сегодня Имса хватало только на тупые вопросы.

– Любить, – просто сказал Артур.

***

Имс не разбрасывался бы столь возвышенными терминами.

То, что он хотел сделать с Артуром – и то, что немедленно сделал, поскольку его не сдерживали ни идиотские комплексы, ни душевные метания, ни какие-либо другие тормоза, – он не назвал бы любовью. Не так он её себе представлял. Да, если честно, никак он себе её не представлял, не до того ему было.

В постели Имс был как тот король эльфов, после танца с которым люди забывали, кто они и откуда пришли: универсален, неутомим, жаден, бесстыден, проницателен, если надо – беспощаден. Однако раньше ни одна связь не влияла на другие. Имс всегда смеялся над понятием моногамии, над тем предположением, что, однажды соединившись с кем-то одним, тело будет яростно протестовать против принадлежности другому.

Однако, по прошествии двух дней раздеваясь в спальне Юргена Краузе, он начал понимать, насколько влип. Сама плоть его впитала Артура, как солнечный свет, и теперь помнила только его, жаждала только его.

Имс испытывал даже не отвращение, а глубочайшее непонимание, глядя на бледную грудь Краузе, на его поджарые ягодицы, на длинную спину. Юрген был симпатичным мужчиной, физически довольно привлекательным, у него не имелось неприятных привычек, он маниакально следил за гигиеной и обычно был покорен Имсу, как временно зачарованная змея. Но Имс не понимал сейчас, зачем он опустится на белые хрустящие простыни, зачем обнимет этого человека, зачем войдёт в него – или позволит войти в себя. Это недоумение хрустело в ушах, как корка проламываемого льда.

Слава богу, сегодня от него не потребовалось активных действий, а то Имс впервые усомнился в себе. Вернее, Имс сам спровоцировал Юргена на активность, поскольку был чертовски, абсолютно не уверен в себе.

Он всё списывал на то странное, гипнотическое, что таилось в Артуре. Любовь с менталистом, пусть даже ещё совсем молодым и, наверное, не слишком опытным, оказалась плохой затеей. Но Имс даже сам себе не мог соврать, что это больше не повторится. Повторится, он знал, и будет повторяться до тех пор, пока солнце не погаснет.

Зато Имс действительно задал Юргену вопрос в «удобный момент» – когда они лежали и курили, облитые потом.

– Ты и в самом деле веришь в фокусы этого вчерашнего школьника? – как можно небрежнее поинтересовался он. – Чего можно от него ожидать? В цирке и не такие иллюзии иногда показывают, там целые стены исчезают и живые слоны, не то что куколки танцуют…

Краузе разродился слабой снисходительной улыбкой, и Имс перевёл для себя: «Тупой красавчик снова несёт околесицу, какое удивительно примитивное животное, хотя и притягательное». Хорошо, подумал Имс, хорошо.

– При его даре, мой милый, он может создать нам армию. Ты удивишься, на что способен этот иллюзионист. Я чувствую, понимаешь ли, настоящую магию. Он ею переполнен. Куклы полезны, но наша задача – не они. Но полно об этом, если увидишь сам, то всё поймешь. А теперь, пожалуй, я способен на второй заход, мой мальчик…

Имс чарующе улыбнулся, медленно потушил сигарету о блюдце и плавно перевернулся на живот. Вот только зубы у него при этом хрустнули, так он сжал челюсти.

***

Задачу, поставленную Аненербе Артуру, Имс сумел вычленить из неясных перешептываний, восклицаний, восторгов и ещё более неясных приготовлений. Но пока не спешил её озвучивать даже для себя.

В том помещении, где Артура «испытывали», установили что-то вроде клетки из стекла – толстого, бронебойного, этакий прозрачный куб. Потом в клетке появился хирургический стол на металлической подставке, с ремнями, которыми можно было пристегнуть больного.

Имс не спрашивал Артура ни о чём, а тот ему, конечно, ничего не рассказывал, хотя Имс успел наведаться к нему несколько раз до того дня, когда произошло то, что произошло, и провести у него несколько ночей. Они успели выпить ещё с десяток бутылок хереса, Артур успел сыграть ещё с десяток ноктюрнов Шопена, Имс успел полюбить его (раз уж Артур предпочитал этот глагол, хотя Имс выразился бы совершенно иначе) по меньшей мере ещё дюжину раз, будто торопился впрок: и в спальне, и в гостиной, и в ванной над огромной белой раковиной, и даже в садовой беседке, скрывшись в тени раскидистых груш и каштанов. Груши и каштаны цвели, от них плыл сильный пряный сладкий аромат – он Имса потом будет преследовать всю жизнь.

В то утро Юрген велел ему быть с фотоаппаратом в лаборатории очень рано, гораздо раньше, чем обычно. Имс, когда шел по Зелёному мосту, любовался на лилово-розовый рассвет – его лучи обливали фонари с гербами города, облизывали металлические арки с картушами, изображавшими солнце и парусники, превращали в розы морские раковины, рыбок и змей на кованом ограждении. Рассвет этот был безмятежен и нежен, как в прежние времена, несмотря на военные машины, рытье траншей и мешки с песком повсюду (Кёнисберг неустанно укрепляли), несмотря на чёрные мундиры, наводнившие улицы, несмотря на тревогу в глазах прохожих, тревогу, росшую по мере вестей с фронтов, а ведь округ Замланд находился в явном фаворе у германских властей.

В лаборатории Имс совершенно сливался со средой, как только брал в руки фотоаппарат, – сразу становясь продолжением своего инструмента, лишаясь самостоятельной личности. Он знал, что многие убийцы используют этот эффект профессии, скрываясь под личинами таксистов, медицинских работников, уборщиков, продавцов газет, чистильщиков обуви – людей, которых никто никогда не замечает, которые теряют индивидуальные черты. Своё лицо он прятал в высокий ворот безразмерного свитера, надевал серую кепку, словом, растворялся как мог. Гораздо больше внимания притягивал сам его фотоаппарат, здесь было на что посмотреть: Hasselblad 500, модульная среднеформатная камера, сменные видоискатели, сменные задники для плёнки, великолепная оптика, центральный затвор. Именно с таким фотоаппаратом сделал свои самые громкие снимки великий Анзел Адамс.

Когда в лабораторию вкатили каталку, накрытую простыней, с явными очертаниями тела под ней, Имс сделал первый кадр и перестал чувствовать что-либо совсем.

Это не он, а кто-то другой наблюдал, как в клетку ввели Артура, и тот был настолько бледен, что Имса словно кто-то полоснул по горлу ножом. Клетка плохо пропускала звуки, но событийного ряда Имсу было предостаточно и без звукового сопровождения. Краузе сказал что-то отрывисто и быстро Артуру в самое ухо перед тем, как в клетку вкатили труп и переложили его на стол, откинув простыню, но сам внутрь не пошёл, впустил за Артуром лишь двух автоматчиков, донельзя перепуганных, хотя это были вовсе не зелёные молокососы, а вполне опытные охранники, Имс не раз их видел в лаборатории, они всякого перевидали за четыре года войны.

Имс точно сам превратился в камеру: просто снимал, просто фиксировал, не хотел ни думать, ни чувствовать, он сделает это позже, может быть, завтра, может быть, лет через пять, а может быть, никогда, да, этот вариант казался ему предпочтительным.

Артур, хрупкий юноша, Артур, глаза, губы и тело которого Имс успел изучить до мелочей, Артур, который был полон чего-то, Имсу неведомого и поэтому доселе напрочь отрицаемого, Артур, запах которого Имс не хотел смывать с себя, чтобы подольше побыть с ним, даже в объятьях другого человека, – он, как бы Имс ни прятался от этого факта, был и тем самым Артуром, который подошёл к трупу и положил ладонь на жёлтый, давно ставшим бумажным лоб.

Тело принадлежало истощённому мужчине лет сорока-пятидесяти, оно было истерзано донельзя, скелет просвечивал сквозь кожу, и всё же труп находился не в самом плохом состоянии – и не в самом плохом состоянии этот человек трупом стал, Имсу доводилось видать и худшее. И всё же очевидно было, что привезли мёртвого и ещё десятки ему подобных из тех самых лагерей, что славились лаконичными лозунгами, выбитыми над воротами. Так же очевидно было, что его некоторое время держали во льду, заморозив для опытов, как мясо про запас. Фантазия Третьего рейха на предмет того, что можно сделать с живым человеком и с его мёртвым телом, оставалась поистине неистощима.

Имс видел, что происходит в клетке, но мозг отказывался объяснять картинку. Пришлось сделать над собой усилие.

Истерзанный скелет, обтянутый пергаментной кожей, с лопнувшими глазными яблоками в кровавых глазницах, скелет, у которого совсем не было языка (вырвали при жизни) и частично губ (совершенно непонятно, что с ними сделали), уже не лежал неживой вещью на металлическом столе. Он стоял у стены клетки и царапал стекло костлявыми пальцами с длинными острыми когтями.

Артур стоял позади немёртвого, как статуя. Автоматчиков сдуло в дальний угол, лица их посерели до цвета мокрого гранита. Через несколько бесконечных, мучительных секунд Артур обернулся к ним и сказал несколько слов. Автоматы тут же вскинулись, словно морды готовых к команде псов.

Артур повторил им что-то, судя по всему, громко и отчётливо, как для детей или как для идиотов. Потом (Имс не мог заставить себя поверить) повернулся к Краузе, будто в ожидании приказа, и тот, слегка помедлив, кивнул.

Тогда Артур подошёл к стоявшему у стекла немёртвому – и что-то произнёс, чуть наклонившись к страшному подобию лица, а потом начертал в воздухе некий знак. Руна, понял Имс. Эта руна зажгла сама воздух и тут же погасла, оставив после себя чёрный дымок.

На мгновение сгустилась в клетке плотная тьма, хотя вроде ничего не изменилось, только лампы одновременно мигнули под потолком, а потом мертвец развернулся, принюхался и одним звериным, каким-то обезьяньим, уродливым прыжком вскочил на стол, а дальше почти без промедления его тело метнуло себя в тот угол, где жались охранники… и оттуда раздались беспорядочные автоматные очереди, оставляя в воздухе искрящиеся трассы.

Труп рухнул наземь, разбрызгивая остатки мозгов из прошитого пулями черепа.

Один автоматчик кулем повалился следом, второй сел на корточки и начал раскачиваться, как надувная кукла на ветру.

В правое ухо Имс постепенно влился какой-то мелкий дробный стук, будто крошечные молоточки стучали о фаянс суповой тарелки. Имс оторвался от фотоаппарата и оглянулся. Опытный военный психоаналитик, месмерист, менталист, гипнотизер Фридрих Майер, известный самыми изощрёнными опытами с человеческой психикой в Дахау, вцепился рукой в спинку деревянного стула так, что костяшки стали жемчужно-белыми. Дробный стук издавали его зубы.

Имс попятился, а потом быстро пошёл по коридорам лаборатории, всё быстрее и быстрее по мере того, как миновал бесчисленные двери и приближался к свежему воздуху. На улице, в тёмном вонючем углу, его вывернуло. Некоторое время он стоял, опёршись руками о кирпичную стену, и глубоко дышал. Потом вышел из подворотни и зашагал ещё быстрее, плотно запахивая пиджак, замерзая на тёплом, уже летнем ветру.

Через пятьдесят три минуты он тихо стучал в неприметную квартиру в доме в районе Кай, на западной набережной Кнайпхофа, где сливались воедино два рукава Преголи. Отсюда просматривались склады Лаака, здесь на каждом шагу прохожий натыкался на телеги, запряжённые лошадьми, о трамваях будто никто не подозревал, на задние дворы дешёвых кабаков отгружали пиво в бочках, и людей в чёрной форме не наблюдалось совсем.

Дверь открыл высокий худой юноша в больших круглых очках и с рыжими всклокоченными волосами. Смотрел он настороженно, как грач, хотя Имс ему был хорошо знаком.

– В Блэтчли, через ближайший пункт, – отрывисто сказал Имс по-английски. – Сверхсрочно, сверхважно, бегом!

«Грач» на секунду застыл, потом метнулся к огромному древнему шкафу, разрыл ящики с цветастым затхлым тряпьём и вытащил из пёстрых недр массивный чемодан из старой желтой кожи. Ещё через секунду он надел наушники.

*** 

К дому Артура Имс пришёл в сумерках, крадясь, как кошка, и стучать не стал, а вынул из потайного кармана кожаной куртки футляр с отмычками.

Артур нашелся живым и невредимым в своей спальне. Он лежал в одежде на белой заправленной постели и смотрел в потолок. Комнату освещала лишь небольшая жёлтая лампа, бросавшая на потолок узорные тени.

Имс сел рядом, не смея прикоснуться.

– Тебе надо бежать, Артур. Скоро от города останутся руины, по крайней мере, от центра. Чем раньше, тем лучше.

– Я думаю, они их не отпустят, – как-то скрипуче сказал Артур, словно не слыша. – Они их не отпустят, что бы я ни делал, на что бы ни соглашался. А это значит, они тоже останутся… в руинах.

– Артур.

– Они уже мертвецы, хочешь ты сказать? В последнее время вокруг многовато мертвецов.

– Артур.

– Я слышал, Имс. Рад за тебя и твою миссию. Наверное, ты прав, и я прислушаюсь к твоему совету. А теперь уходи.

Имс колебался.

– Дай мне знак, по которому я мог бы тебя найти. Адрес… пароль… что-нибудь. Где тебя искать?

Тут Артур поднялся и сел на постели, глаза его засверкали, и он схватил Имса за руку.

– Знак, говоришь? А я хотел стереть тебе память. Охране пришлось, иначе второй раз они бы за это стекло не пошли. А сейчас пойдут.

– Нет, – ужаснулся Имс. – Я хочу помнить вечно. Всегда носить тебя у сердца.

– Вечно? – переспросил Артур, склонив набок голову, и что-то проступило в его тонком лице, то ли страшное, то ли прекрасное, что-то нечеловеческое, точно на Имса смотрел кто-то совершенно иной. – Не заберёшь ли назад своё намерение, пока не поздно?

– Нет, – хрипло ответил Имс, борясь с отчаянным желанием отодвинуться и бежать прочь, воя и дрожа. – Не заберу.

Тогда Артур левой рукой распахнул на нём куртку и приложил ладонь к его груди. Имс дернулся, охнул – к рубашке точно приложили раскалённый утюг. Потом всё стихло.

– Иди, Имс. Иди и делай всё, что должен.

И Имс повиновался, как прогнанный пёс.

***

Ночью двадцать седьмого августа сорок четвёртого года Кёнигсберг подвергся первой бомбардировке британскими ВВС в составе ста семидесяти четырёх бомбардировщиков «Ланкастер».

Первые бомбы упали не особенно удачно, но даже после них в городе начались пожары, которые не прекращались. Через три дня уже сто восемьдесят девять «ланкастеров» сбросили на город четыреста восемьдесят тонн бомб, включая впервые в истории применённые напалмовые. Историческому центру пришел конец, Кнайпхоф разнесло полностью, хотя там не находилось ни одного военного объекта. Кафедральный собор чернел рваными остовами стен. Университет сложился, как карточный домик. Ни одной кирхи не уцелело. Амалиенау пострадал не полностью, но половина домов тоже легла в пыль, включая дом семьи Артура (потом Имс выяснил, что его отец был действительно богатым человеком, владел несколькими магазинами женского платья, парикмахерской и большим баром). Из трёхсот семидесяти тысяч горожан двести тысяч потеряли кровь, а около четырёх тысяч двухсот – жизнь.

Разрушение довершила через восемь месяцев советская артиллерия. Кёнигсбергу не удалось стать неприступной цитаделью ни для англичан, ни для русских.

***

Имс отлично помнил, как они пришли к нему в лондонскую студию в феврале сорок третьего. Двое в сером и отглаженном, очень опрятные: один – простоватый и улыбчивый, точь-в-точь чей-то милый дядюшка, который слегка по-дурацки всегда шутит и собирает модели парусников; второй – такой сладкий, точно его только что выпустили из серпентария, предварительно скормив ему живьём с десяток мышей. Представились они Блейком и Китсом, и Имс хохотал бы во всё горло, если бы к тому времени уже не понимал, что в этой жизни к чему.

Тем не менее он зубоскалил до последнего. До того самого момента, когда Блейк и Китс разложили перед ним веер фотографией и в подробностях рассказали ему о его собственной жизни, включая наставление рогов самым высокопоставленным мужьям королевства, оргии с юными студентами Кембриджа, наследниками больших состояний, банальное воровство, а самое главное – очень, очень нехорошие махинации с подделками малоизвестных картин великих художников, в том числе успешные продажи этих подделок неопытным и богатым любителям живописи.

Имс ведь и вправду получил художественное образование, только не в Кёнигсбергской академии художеств, а в Центральной школе искусств и ремесел в Лондоне, а потом в Голдсмитском колледже.

Он вообще получил прекрасное образование, как и прекрасное наследство, успел отслужить в армии и даже чуть не женился на вполне выгодной партии, однако соскочил в последний момент и по уши увяз в наркотиках, криминале и бесчисленных грязных связях. В момент, когда к нему заявилась сладкая парочка, он как раз заканчивал подделывать небольшое и не очень известное, но крайне перспективное в плане возможных сделок полотно голландца Фабрициуса. Пара-тройка таких холстов при удачном раскладе могла обеспечить Имсу довольно длинный временной отрезок беззаботной жизни, но он занимался всем этим не из-за денег. Ладно, не только из-за денег. Он нуждался в стимулах, нуждался очень сильно. Имсу смолоду казалось, что он знает об этом мире абсолютно всё. Ему просто было скучно.

Но судьба преподнесла ему сюрприз. Его спросили, не хочет ли он, наконец, послужить своей стране, которая столь многое готова ему простить. В том числе искусное уклонение от участия в боях на передовой.

– Как же так?! – спросил Имс, улыбаясь слегка напряжённо, – разве МИ-6 не брезгует гомосексуалистами, наркоманами и ворами, разве не требует кристальной чистоты своих рядов?

– А мы не из Ми-6, – мармеладно расплылся Китс, тот, который сбежал из серпентария. – Мы из Объединённой технической коллегии. Слышали о такой? Нет? О ней вообще мало кто слышал. А мы, знаете ли, всем открыты: и принцессам, и уголовникам. Живём в тёмные времена, мистер Вернон.

– И, кстати, именно на воров нам ещё не приходилось жаловаться, – ввернул Блейк.

– А вы нужны нам на совершенно, так сказать, конкретном поле боя, мистер Вернон. Мы как раз искали такого человека и когда наткнулись на вас, просто не поверили своей удаче, – ещё немного, и с лица Китса потекла бы патока.

– И что же будет моим полем боя?

– Постель, – сказал Блейк и ясно, по-родственному улыбнулся.

Но они его обманули. Постельных навыков оказалось мало, и только после того, как Имс прошел курс в Инвернессшире, где его научили биться с превосходящим по численности противником – как с оружием, так и без него, освоил взрывное дело, чтение карт, работу с компасом, телеграфную связь и прыжки с парашютом, а кроме того, сдал экзамены по психологической устойчивости, его забросили в Кёнигсберг как агента Управления специальных операций – секретной британской разведки, о деятельности которой даже в правительстве Соединённого Королевства знали единицы.

И Имс послужил своей стране – как мог и как умел.

Однако даже Китсу и Блейку он не сказал, какую занятную вещицу отыскал в пыли Артурова дома, куда он, конечно, побежал после первой же бомбежки и где бродил по развалинам с клокочущим от горя горлом. Он нашел там куколку, явно изображавшую Гитлера – усики, плешь и глаза навыкате не оставляли сомнений. В грудь куколки была воткнута длинная игла. Имс осторожно вынул её и сразу почувствовал запах горького миндаля.

Куколку отравили цианидом.

***

После войны Имс продолжил работать на разведку. В начале шестидесятых его забросили в Мехико, и в один прекрасный ноябрьский день он оказался на улице в водовороте карнавала ярких и сладких черепов. Мексиканцы с любовью праздновали День мёртвых. Его преследовали ослепительные девушки и женщины в затейливых одеяниях Катрины, дерзко распускали руки, подмигивали, но Имс ловко уворачивался, улыбаясь, лавировал среди цветов, лент и сотен свечей, среди жёлтых стен и вездесущих лестниц.

Вдруг дорогу ему преградила молодая стройная красотка в узком корсете и пышной вышитой юбке. Лицо её было покрыто белым и чёрным гримом, имитирующим оскаленный череп, голову с тяжёлыми шёлковыми косами украшал венок из алых роз. Самая красивая Катрина во всем огромном городе, несомненно.

Она ткнула в Имса пальчиком и тоже подмигнула, на запястье зазвенели многочисленные браслеты.

– No, no, no me necesitas,* – поднял ладони Имс.

Но красотка вдруг приблизилась невозможно тесно, прижала Имса к стене рыжего старого дома, будто запечатав пространство: весь шум, все пляски и выкрики карнавала остались где-то там, за невидимым щитом.

– Sigues esperando a tu joven?**

Имс понял сразу, его точно ударили. Голос отказал ему, сорвавшись в хрип:

– Sí. Y aun duele.***

Тогда Катрина просунула руку ему под рубашку и довольно ощутимо ткнула в левую сторону груди, как раз под сердце.

– Mentiroso cobarde.****

Имс вздрогнул, ощутив ожог, зашипел от боли. Красотка засмеялась и моментально скрылась в толпе, только хлестнула шёлковым подолом по ногам.

В старой, пропахшей какой-то сладкой гнилью огромной ванной, где с потолка пластами отваливалась сырая штукатурка, Имс разделся перед зеркалом в рост. Зеркало было намного старше Имса и само по себе выглядело сокровищем в резной раме чёрного дерева, Имс обожал такие вещи и сделал уже много фотографий – фотографию он не забросил, а напротив, всячески совершенствовался в этом искусстве.

В зеркале отражалась тёмная надпись на его теле – три руны, теперь Имс знал их значение: турисаз, иса, эваз. Артур пометил его сразу, но, видимо, давал ему время – или же испытывал, чёрт его разберёт.

Но Имс всегда был готов. Всегда. И теперь он жутко спешил, когда надрезал запястье ножом, спешил, когда окрашивал в красный руны, спешил, когда спешить было уже некуда.

Зеркало осветилось изнутри и явило Имсу путь. Имс улыбнулся и перешагнул резную раму.

_* Нет, нет, я тебе не нужен. (исп.)_

_** Ты всё ещё ждёшь своего юношу? (исп.)_

_*** Да. И это всё ещё больно. (исп.)_

_**** Трусливый лжец. (исп.)_


End file.
